five_nights_at_foxys_fan_madefandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Ennard
E Estranho para voce o Ennard aparecer aqui? nao e estranho ele aparece no Five Nights at Freddys Ennard Location e o jogo nos tamos a fazelo! vai ser muito top! assista o wiki! Ennard é um dos antagonistas de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location e Five Nights at Freddys Ennard Location. Ele é a junção de todos os animatrônicos do jogo. Aparência Ennard é feito de vários endoesqueletos dos animatrônicos, implicando ser dos quatro animatrônicos principais de Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental . O fato de apoio são vários olhos que pertencem aos referidos quatro animatrônicos. Ennard parece bastante volumoso em forma humana. Ele também tem dentes longos e nulos que são semelhantes aos do endoesqueleto de Ballora. Sua mandíbula é coberta inteiramente por fios escorrendo. Sua cabeça tem olhos azuis desobstruídos, o da direita parece estar quebrado, inclinando-se em um estilo "preguiçoso". Muitos fios soltos estão ao longo do corpo de Ennard e eles são moldados de diferentes partes dos endoesqueletos dos outros animatrônicos, que possuem fios enrolados que se parecem com o tecido muscular humano, os fios de Ennard parecem uma confusão emaranhada. Alguns fios estão até puxados para as extremidades. Cada mão tem quatro dedos e a ponta deles termina com fios menores. Suas pernas são em forma de molas, a esquerda tem molas menores e cobertas com mais fios, seus pés são semelhantes aos de Circus Baby, mas dos seis fios de seus pés, quatro são juntos e dois são separados - fios como os dedos dos pés. Ambos os braços se assemelham às partes do antebraço do esqueleto humano, a ulna e o rádio. Interessantemente, vários olhos de seu corpo são os olhos de outros animatrônicos (exceto Ballora, Bidybabs, e Minireenas). Uma lista de olhos identificados é listada a seguir: * Um olho amarelo no biceps direito pertence a Funtime Foxy. * Um olho verde na canela esquerda pertence a Circus Baby. * Um olho cor-de-rosa no lado esquerdo da cintura de Ennard pertence a Bonnie Puppet. * Um olho azul pendurado do lado direito da cabeça de Ennard pertence a Funtime Freddy. Enquanto Ennard não tem nenhum terno para cobrir seu endoesqueleto, ele é mostrado usando a máscara branca de suporte com quatro placas faciais vista no Primary Control Module. Ele também veste um chapéu de festa amarelo com listras verdes. A máscara tem orelhas, sobrancelhas vermelhas amarronzadas finas, e um nariz vermelho do palhaço. Como uma máscara real, não cobre toda a cabeça do portador. No meio de seu peito, Ennard também tem um grande botão vermelho semelhante ao de Balloon Boy. As duas únicas vezes em que Ennard não estará com sua máscara são durante os eventos em Funtime Auditorium e Partes & Serviço durante a Noite 5 e na sexta cena da penúltima cutscene depois de concluir cada um dos modos V. Hard na Custom Night. Seu botão estará faltando também. No menu Extra, em seu primeiro teaser, na Scooping Room durante o Real Ending e no Fake Ending, o lado esquerdo de sua máscara permanece aberto. Comportamento Ennard aparece na sala Partes & Serviço, na Noite 5. Ele estará disfarçado como Ballora. Ele ficará atrás de Baby e irá atacar se o jogador demorar demais em colocar o código ou se errar algum número do código. Quando o jogador sair da sala Partes & Serviço, Ennard irá acompanhá-lo na escuridão do Funtime Auditorium e irá atacá-lo se o jogador desobedecer as instruções de Baby ou usar a luz. Scooping Room No Real Ending, após o jogador entrar em Scooping Room, Ennard irá aparecer do lado de fora da sala, só que com sua máscara. Ele, usando a voz de Baby, irá contar ao jogador sobre o seu plano de usar o corpo do jogador para se passar por humano e escapar. Após isso, ele i Se o jogador conseguir acessar a Private Room, ele deverá se proteger do Ennard até as 6 AM de maneira semelhante à jogatina de Five Nights at Freddy's. Se conseguir, o jogador conseguirá o Fake Ending. Após o último episódio de The Immortal and the Restless, Ennard irá aparecer na sala.